FPC09
'Miki no Yume, Watashi Pretty Cure Yameru!! '''is the 9th episode from the season Fresh Pretty Cure!, the sixth season in the ''Pretty Cure franchise, and also the 251st episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The episode begins with Miki posing on the camera. Then, Love, and Inori were seeing how she possed. Then suddenly her manager asked Love if she would like to pose, and Love accepted. Then Love had to wear a bear costume, and her face was covered, Love didn't like it, but she liked posing. Love then started posing with Miki. Then they went out, and were talking about the photoshoot. Then Miki explained Love and Inori the dream she wanted, to be a model, who would travel the world. Meanwhile, Klein was telling that their mission was working, and if they defeated the Cures, they would have more power, then Lord Moebius answered where was Infinity. While, at Kaoru, Inori, Miki, and Love were hanging out with Tarte, who was explaining about Infinity, which was a memory card which had an infinite capacity. This talk made Love tired, Love than asked what would happen if they surrendured, and Tarte explained as this world would be like Moebius' world, where you were controled to do things. Then while talking, Kazuki arrived, which made Love, and Inori think that it was Miki's boyfriend, then Kazuki told them that Miki was his sister, which made Love think that Kazuki was the younger boy, who cried. Kazuki then told Miki that there was a competiton of models, who could go and travel the whole world, Miki hearing it, then became intrested. It was night, and everyone celebrated Miki's succsess. Then Miki had a talk with Love, and Inori, and told them what they had to do, and Love, and Inori axcepted. Then Tarte from the bad asked himself that why would she quit Pretty Cure. The next day, Miki went to the competition, and she had passed the first level. While, Westar was in a park, and then revealed himself, and summoned a Nakewameke. Love, and Inori saw it and transformed into Cures. They were fighting, and trying their best while replacing Cure Berry. As in bad luck, both of them were getting defeated. Meanwhile, Miki was applining. Cure Peach, and Pine were still fighting and in the same time, people were filming them, as they appeared on the news. Miki seeing her friends on TV, then left the competition and went to save them. While running, Kaoru appeared, who took Miki on a ride to the Cures. After some minutes Miki appeared, and transformed. Cure Berry then suprisingly came and fighted the Nakewameke, while then they regrouped and luckily they destroyed the Nakewameke. Everything, then was over, Miki then told them that she quited the competition, because of them. Love, and Inori started crying because of it, then suddenly Miki said that she would never leave them, and made everyone happy. Major Events *Kazuki reveals himself to be Miki's brother for the first time. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Nakewameke Gallery FPC09.Nakewameke.jpg|This episode's Nakewameke. Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes